A Second Chance
by Miss Kitten-chan
Summary: Filia dies. Who's up for some crazy time-travel hijinks?


**Disclaimer: oh yeah I should probably stick this in now that I'm editing it … even though it was already posted ... for two days. I own The Slayers, that's why I'm posting this on __. To screw with people's minds.**

(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)

A second chance~!

Prologue: Death, among other things

Slayers Timeline: Post TRY

Filia gasped as the spear pierced through her human form's flesh. She roared as magic poured through her veins and changed Filia into the dragon she was born as. The golden dragon let loose a laser of light through their numbers. Filia's loud roar was heard for miles around as they took all purpose away from her. "VALTEIRA!" They soon over took Filia as well. Another roar shook the earth, and a mighty dragon fell.

(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)

Filia felt warm. Oddly warm. 'Shouldn't death feel cold?' Filia thought to herself. Filia opened her eyes; she wasn't in any sort of room or house. This was neither what she pictured Heaven nor, after a while of dealing with Xellos, Hell would look like. It could be described in one word. Gold. Glowing gold to the end of the eye's reach and beyond. Out on the horizon a being floated calmly, magic pouring out of her very being, which overloaded Filia's senses.

Her back was facing Filia so all she saw was an elegant black dress, blessed by rubies, with flowing golden hair - not unlike her own -, waving down the woman's back. The woman was suddenly in front of Filia crouching, giving a tiny smile,

"So the little lamb has awakened in my palace of golden chaos. Tell me dear, are you feeling well?" The woman opened her eyes, a dark blue-ish purple mixture that oddly reminded Filia of Xellos in its own weird way. Filia rubbed her head. She was struck by a sudden realization.

"Valteira! Where's Valteria?" Filia turned as quick as she could, trying to find her young child.

"Relax, He's being taken care of on the mortal realm as we speak."

"The mortal realm? You mean to say …"

"You are currently in the middle of the Sea of Chaos" The woman said happily, floating around.

"Um, why am I here?" The woman stopped in front of Filia and gazed at her seriously,

"You could say I have a vested interest in you. So, you see, I was wondering if you wanted a second chance."

"A second chance? At life?"

"But of course, however it would be terribly inconvenient to have to force you to relive your entire life over again as I make most people do; thus, you've earned a special challenge."

"Erm if you don't mind me asking why are you even offering me … this?"

"You see it, don't you?"

"…?"

"Once a millennia two souls are born with compatibility to me that is perfect. This millennia it is you, and one other. If and when these two souls come in contact there is a chance I can be reborn in the world."

"How?"

"How do you think? The usual way! Didn't your mother ever tell you about the birds and the bees?"

"The birds and the bees?"

The woman sighed dramatically,

"When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much they -"

"Yes! Yes! I know! I know!" Filia exclaimed blushing brightly, she hadn't expected a sex talk, much less one from the Lord of Nightmares.

"Um so, what's my challenge" Filia asked awkwardly as she cast about for a different subject.

"It's simple really; I need one other thing to ensure my rebirth, the four corner stones. Find and collect those and you're good as new, back to normal. Can you handle it, or must I wait another millennium?"

"But they've been missing for the last thousand years!" Filia exclaimed

"Not missing, they were inside the barrier formed during the war of the monster's fall. You know of it, yes?" Filia nodded, "good. That is your challenge, I've instructed Seraph Arcana Aeon to help you, good luck dearie."

Filia gaped openly at the Lord of Nightmares before a bright red flash came from all around. In her ears echoed the words "Good luck dearie."

**(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)(=^.^=)**

**Authoress' Note: Hello, this is my first story. Please be kind to me! Um thanks for reading. I know my writing is really bad. Constructive criticism will cause me to love you forever. Please review anyways though. Hopefully I don't damage your brain too badly with my horrid writing.**

**June 2nd update: there is the format correct now, are you happy? Side note, did I spell Val's name right? Thank you for telling me, cyberimp6!**


End file.
